The present invention relates to a door structure of an automotive vehicle.
A door structure of an automotive vehicle, which comprises a handle knob provided on an outer-face side of a door outer panel to conduct an opening/closing operation of a door and a handle base provided on an inner-face side of the door outer panel to pivotally support the handle knob, is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-155848.
Herein, the above-described door structure has a concern that the handle knob itself may be moved by adding an outer force to the handle knob from a vehicle outside, and thereby the handle base may be moved, so that an improper unlocking of the door could be conducted.